Mercenary Tao VS Gen
Mercenary Tao VS Gen is a What if? Death Battle Description DBZ vs. Street Fighter! Two old, bearded, super human, assassins battle to see who's deadlier! Beginning Wiz: Assassins are very stealthy and tactical foes. Their goal is to kill the target and get the reward. Boomstick: But even old people are assassins too, like Gen, trainer of Chun-Li Wiz: And Mercenary Tao, killer of Hercule's master Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills and find out who would win a Death Battle? Mercenary Tao Wiz: Though he has no solid origin, Mercenary Tao is a very dangerous, cyborg assassin. Boomstick: He doesn't look dangerous. He looks like a hobo....sort of. Wiz: Tao's many weapons include the Dodon Ray, which fires beams from Tao's finger. This was able to kill Goku early in the series. Boomstick: Wait! This guy killed Goku with just a laser while it took at 30 minutes for Superman to kill him? Wiz: Goku was not full power at the time. Boomstick: Oh. Wiz: He also carries around with him a pillar, which helps him get to his destination. Boomstick: The Sword he uses can be used to cut and stab things, but it's not very sturdy, so it could break while Tao's trying to kill someone. Wiz: His last resort, if all else fails, is the Grenade. It's similar to Hercule's smoke bombs, except it blows up the foe. Boomstick: But being an assassin, you must be able to fight with and without weapons, and Taos's no exception. He masters the Crane Style, which is able to focus on Pressure Points. Wiz: The Crane Style Assassin Strike includes rapid finger strikes to the stomach, and he can use his tongue as a killing way as well. Boomstick: His tongue?! You got to be kidding me! Wiz: Sadly, no. He used it to kill Mr. Satan's master. Boomstick: Anyway, Tao has easily killed General Blue and Bora, blocked a Kamehameha, and once ran up Korin's Tower vertically! Wiz: But for every assassin out there, there are the flaws. Tao is arrogant, almost died from his own grenade, and is afraid of Goku and his friends for some reason. Boomstick: But if you look past the faults, you've got yourself a mean, lean, killing machine. Literally! Tao: Pleased to kill you. Gen Boomstick: Who's this guy? Wiz: Gen is a superhuman assassin from Street Fighter. He was related to Chun-Li's father before he was killed by M. Bison. Boomstick: Chun-Li's father was polluting, so of course Bison had to step in. Wiz: Good one. Boomstick: Anyway, Gen is a very unique fighter. He has mastered two styles of combat: The Mantis and The Crane. These are his Assassination styles he uses most of time. Oh who am I kidding, he uses them ALL the time! Wiz: With his Mantis Style, he can use moves like the Hyakerneko, which is Gen rapidly striking his foes. Boomstick: He can also use the Gekiro, which is basically Gen kicking in the air rapidly. Wiz: But Gen's move powerful move in the Mantis style is the Zetsuei, which he runs through the opponent, almost always causing death. Boomstick: And now into the Crane Style, great. Wiz: In the Crane Style, he can use Jyasen, which is him rolling like a certain blue hedgehog into his foe. Boomstick: His last move he can use for Crane is the Oga, which Gen flies back and Dynamite Kicks the foe. This guy just ripped off two characters! Wiz: But his most powerful Crane move is the Ryukoha, which Gen grabs by the leg and spins you like a tornado. Boomstick: Wow, are you sure this guy is old? Wiz: Yes. Gen has achieved some feats over his life, liking using pressure points to stop Akuma's Raging Demon and being the trainer of Chun-Li. Boomstick: But Gen's old body makes him not as fast as you'd think he'd be. His moves also leave him wide open if he misses. Wiz: But Gen is easily one of the more deadlier Street Fighters. Gen: You cannot keep my fists in your sight, for they move with the fury of hell! Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle Gen was sneaking behind the corners, and little did he know, his target Mercenary Tao was nearby. Gen: I know you are here, Tao! Reveal yourself. Tao: OK. Tao then strikes Gen, but Gen dodges and they get into their stances. FIGHT! https://youtu.be/J_Jex53s45w Gen throws a kick at Tao, but Tao dodges and strikes Gen at the stomach, launching Gen back. Tao: You're weak! Gen, offended by this, performs Oga, and flies at Tao with his leg. Tao catches Gen's leg and swings him around and throws him into a wall. Gen dodges a strike from Tao and strikes him in the neck, revealing a little bit of metal. Gen: You're a robot? Tao: Indeed! Tao then pulls out a sword and swings it around. Gen is slashed by the sword, and flails back. Tao: And now to finish you off. Tao then attempts to strike Gen with his tongue, but Gen grabs the tongue and tosses Tao back. Tao then is hit by Jyasen and then rapidly hit by Hyakerneko and then launched back by Gekiro. Gen: You cannot dodge what you cannot see! Gen performs Zetsuei, which he goes through Tao, hurting him multiple times. Gen: Had enough? Tao: Not even. Gen: Huh? Tao pulls out his pole and hits Gen with it. He then rapidly hits Gen with poll over and over again, before throwing the grenade. The grenade hurls Gen back through the wall and into a field. Mercenary Tao readies his sword and tries to impale Gen, but Gen dodges. Gen: You cannot dodge this! Gen then grabs Tao by the legs and starts spinning around fast, causing a tornado, hurling Tao into the ground. Tao is not moving for a couple of seconds, and Gen starts to walk away tired and bleeding. Gen: Looks like I am the winner, today. Tao then sees Gen, and leaps on him. Gen is strugging to throw Tao off, giving Tao the perfect opportunity to sneak a grenade into Gen's mouth. Tao: Sayonara, fool. Gen: What! Tao then leaps away as Gen explodes and guts spill everywhere. Tao: Mission Complete. KO! Conclusion Wiz: You'd be surprised Boomstick, but this battle was actually a major stomp. Boomstick: I could already tell. Wiz: While Gen was clever and did harm Tao with his moves, Tao's durability, strength, speed, intelligence and strategy ultimately led to Gen's demise. Boomstick: Considering how he easily took down General Blue and Bora, and can block a Kamehameha with just HIS HANDS, Gen was already screwed. Wiz: And considering how Gen has only two feats to back him up, it's no secret why Gen died. Boomstick: Looks like Gen was just taken Taout Wiz: The winner is Mercenary Tao Tao_wins.jpg|Shrek-It Ralph Mercenary Tao Winner.jpg|Nkstjoa Trivia *This is DBZ's third win, the others being Shadow the Hedgehog VS Majin Buu and Hercule Satan VS Gaston *This is also Shrek-it's first Street Fighter vs. DBZ fight. Category:Shrek-it Ralph Category:Street Fighter vs DBZ Category:'Shonen Jump vs Capcom' Themed Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015